Vieni a vedere me, il mio amore
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Romano is staying in Venice for awhile to help his brother out with the economy while Spain had to stay back home in his own country. After an emotional phone call with Romano, Spain decides to sneak out to go see his Italian Lover. Spamano, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I laid down in bed, sitting the wine glass in my hand down on the nightstand next to me. It had been a long day, an extremely fucking long day. I was tired and worn out after all the stupid work I had to help my brother with.

You see, I usually live with Spain but my moronic ass-face of a brother couldn't handle running our country by himself so I had to come help him for a few weeks.

Now with that being said, it wasn't easy leaving Spain (even though it were only going to be for a little while) But I had no choice. And he couldn't come with me because of course his ass-wipe of a boss wouldn't let him take a small vacation.

So here I am, lying in bed all alone in a dark room without my Spanish lover. Life fucking blows. But there was one thing I liked about not sleeping in the same bed as Spain, it meant I could actually sleep naked. Being Italian I'm comfortable enough with my body to sleep without clothing. But with Spain…it just wasn't a wise choice.

I tried it one night while in bed with him and wouldn't fucking stop touching me! Even if I promised not to yell at him for an entire hour he wouldn't keep his mother fucking hands off of me!

But I digress…

I was finally free to sleep how I wanted and it felt great (especially since I have satin sheets….oh god the silkiness on my skin~).

I stood back off the bed and walked to the window to draw the curtains. I lived in a part of Venice where there weren't really people passing the house, especially not at night, so I opened the curtains to let the blue glow of the moon pour in my room. I never used to like it but Spain always did it and he kinda got me used to it.

Come to think of it, a lot things Spain does have rubbed off on me. Like his habit of moving his hair out of his eyes without really thinking about it, or how he rhythmically taps his fingers in a unique pattern on the counter when he's impatient or nervous.

* * *

I stared out of the window, unbuttoning my shirt and tossing it to the hamper in the corner next to me. It was a bit cold in the room, but I didn't give half a fuck about it. I then touched my fingers to the button on my pants, undoing it before sliding them and my underwear down and stepping out them.

I just kinda kicked them to the side, making them slide against the floor against the hamper. I groaned, picking my glass of wine back up and took a sip. It felt a little weird being back home, I expected to feel more comfortable in Venice but I actually felt myself missing Spain. Him and his country.

I sighed, feeling that thinking about Spain any more than I already was would just depress me. I glanced at the digital clock on the table. It was already a quarter past 2am.

Usually if I wasn't asleep by 12am I would lie and listen to music on the radio until I fell asleep. I'm just not the kind of person to sleep in silence. I kept a radio on my dresser for convenience.

I walked over to it, yawning and scratching at my head a bit. It felt a little odd to be walking around naked so casually after so long, but odd in a good way. I looked through my pile of CDs that I never bothered putting back in their cases. I know it seems like such a simple task to do, but I never felt like it so they all ended up in this huge pile.

I looked at the titles of them, searching for something I was in the mood to listen to. I passed up a lot of older Italian artists, some newer ones, even a few Spanish music CDs Spain had given to me, but nothing seemed to appealing. But then I came across one…one CD that I've never told anyone about.

Frank Sinatra.

I kept it a secret because I would never admit to liking that fat-fuck America's music. I know it's his music from back when he was still a decent country, but I still wouldn't let anyone know.

I opened the disc tray and sat the disc down in it, pressing play. I turned it to "The Way You Look Tonight" and set it on repeat.

I think I remember one of the other countries (_probably that bastard Germany_) saying I was too aggressive and thick headed to ever like anything sophisticated. I beg to differ actually, I may have my moments of acting like a total prick but when I'm alone I'm pretty calm and quite.

I walked back over to my bed, pouring myself some more wine out of the bottle I kept in my room. I always kept bottles of wine in my room when I was still living in Venice because my brother was really against me drinking (he says I get really aggressive) so I had to be really sneaky about it.

I took one more look out of the window, admiring how the moon made my room illuminate as I leaned against the windowsill and propped my chin up on one hand. I sighed again, I didn't wanna admit it to anyone but myself, but I missed Spain.

I tried to forget about it while I drank and hummed to the soothing yet alluring music. I was finally starting to feel relaxed and content with how I was feeling until I heard a noise coming from something other than the radio.

I scowled, leaning up off the window and looked over to my nightstand, seeing my cell phone lit up and ringing. Seriously? Fucking _Seriously_? There's only two people that know my cell phone number, and Feliciano was asleep. That could only mean it was one other person.

I picked my wine glass up and sat back over on my bed, picking up my phone before pushing the green answer button. I had to keep my voice from sounding too exited or relieved when I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked simply, sounding as monotone as I possibly could.

I heard a deep outward breath, almost a gasp. "Romano?" I heard _that_ voice; the Spanish trill his voice so thrillingly prominent.

"You called my number, who the hell did you expect to pick up the phone asshole?" I snapped, reaching my arm to rummage through the drawer in the nightstand. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes, putting one in my mouth and lighting it.

I smoke on and off, mostly when I'm stressed or if something is upsetting me.

"Heh, right. Sorry Roma…I was just calling because I really needed to hear your voice." Spain mumbled nervously, sounding like he felt nervous.

I know I needed to keep my 'doesn't give a fuck' demure, but I couldn't help but feel bad at times. At least I didn't act as heartless as I did when I was younger and actually meant some of the mean things I said.

I tried to talk with the cigarette in my mouth, crossing my legs. "Hmmm….it's actually kinda nice to hear from you. It's been a few days Spain."

I heard a nervous laugh "heh Yea, My boss has been keeping me busy with a lot of paper work lately, sorry about that- wait…"

I heard him stop mid-sentence, wondering why. "_What_?" I asked, kinda sounding surprised.

I heard a sceptical growl come from Spain. "Romano, are you smoking? It sounds like you have a cigarette in-between your lips."

I froze up. Spain really did hate it when I smoked. I wanted to lie and say I wasn't smoking, but lying to Spain wasn't something I could do very easily. "Yes, is that problem you douche?"

"Tch, Romano not only is it bad for your lungs, but those cancer sticks of yours take 5 minutes off your life every time you smoke." His tone sounded scolding.

I sighed in an annoyed manner, lifting my eyebrow up. "Oh well _fuck_, what the hell's the big deal about five small minutes?"

I heard a short silence on the other end of the phone. "…that's five minutes you could be spending with me."

I felt myself blush lightly, reaching up to my lips to take the cigarette out of my mouth and shove it down in the ashtray next to me.

I took another sip of wine before saying anything. "There, I put it out. You happy?"

I heard Spain laugh. "Yes I am. I'd be even happier if you were here though…"

I felt my heart sink a little. I wanted to say something mean in return, but I couldn't find it in me to do it. I missed him too much. _I Loved him too much_.

"Yea…I know what you mean….I really want to see you tonight…" My voice involuntarily came out as a whisper.

I could practically _hear_ the smile on Spain's face. "Oh really? Why's that Roma?" I could tell he was intrigued and wanted me to say more because it was rare to have me in an emotional mood like this.

I sighed, trying to get comfortable sharing my feelings. "Because it would have been nice to have had sex…honestly it feels like I'm going through withdrawals." I laughed nervously, feeling a little embarrassed. I had no idea how Spain said things like that all the time without feeling stupid like I do.

"Hmm, I know the feeling. Hey Romano?" I heard Spain question.

I looked out the window, not paying to much attention for a second. "Yea?"

"What do you have on?"

I scrunched my face up into disbelief before rolling my eyes and putting my palm over my face. "Really Spain? Really? You're going to start getting all weird and cliché on me?" I complained, feeling stupider.

I heard a small fake-whine. "Oh you're honestly no fun Romano~"

I looked down, shifting my legs to a more comfortable position against the satin sheets beneath me. I guess the least I could do was go along with his stupid attempts at being romantic and erotic at the same time. I sighed, letting a long pause of silence go one between us.

Finally breaking the silence, I heard Spain speak, his voice lower and more serious, making his accent more noticeable. "What do you have on, Lovino?"

Dammit he caught me off guard by using my name. There's just something in the way he says it that makes me all hot and bothered.

I noticed I was thinking about that for far too long and didn't say anything, making Spain repeat the question, sounding even more sultry.

"Lovino…what do you have on?"

I thought for a second, looking down at myself. I felt a smirk force itself on my face.

"Just the radio."

I could hear Spain gulp slightly, knowing he was smirking right now. "Oh really, just the radio?"

I chuckled. "Yes, that's what I said. I've got nothing on but the radio." I leaned my head against my hand, smiling.

"You know…" He began, the tone of his voice making my intrigued. "I think if I'm careful, I can sneak over to your place tonight."

I felt a small shiver run up my body. Just the thought of being able to _see_ Spain tonight, let alone _touch _him made my entire body feel like it was on vibrate.

I laughed lightly, biting my lip a little. "I'll wait for you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, give me about an hour." Spain said. I could hear him get up off his- our bed.

"You better not take a fucking second longer than that." I snapped.

I could hear him laugh over the phone. "I know you're not one for patients Lovi, especially not when it comes to your body."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut the fuck up…I Love you." I mumbled that last part, making sure he knew. I did that sometimes. I would insult him for a long period of time then remind him that it was all just my ego not letting me show that I was happy with him.

"I Love you too Romano, I'll see you in a bit…"

I hung up the phone, standing up out of bed. I felt flustered all of a sudden, not sure what to do while I waited for Spain to come to me. I couldn't believe it, I was actually fucking _nervous._

* * *

**Next Part coming up, Reviews are _highly_ appreciated ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

While I was happy that Spain was coming to see me, at the same time I was a nervous wreck. I sat on the edge of my bed, cigarette in one hand and wine bottle in the other. Yes, bottle, I had ditched the glass and went straight to the bottle.

I leaned over, one arm lying across my thighs and holding the elbow of my other arm in which I was holding my cigarette in. I took long drags from it, trying to calm my nerves. I knew Spain wouldn't like the smell of smoke on me but I really just couldn't fucking help it.

Oh, and not to mention I was still debating on whether or not to put some clothes on. I mean yea we were going to have sex and they'd be off soon anyway, but I didn't want to be naked as soon as Spain showed up. I didn't want to be all like 'Hey Spain, here's my ass get to it~!'

That's just…ughh...no.

The strange thing is that I don't even know what I'm nervous about. Maybe because I was seeing him after so long? Or maybe it was the sex part making me nervous? I've been spending the past week having to masturbate which doesn't even amount to how sex with Spain feels.

Great, now I'm getting a boner. Just thinking about having sex with him arouses me enough for my body to react. I know that doesn't sound like a bad thing but he was going to be here soon and I already have a boner, that's fucking embarrassing!

And I knew I wouldn't be able to make it go away because once I start thinking about something it's extremely difficult to stop. And also I can't get rid of it the uh…easy way, because I don't recover very quickly.

* * *

I laid back on the bed, feeling a little tipsy from all the wine I had been drinking. I really didn't wanna have to have to deal with having an erection while waiting for Spain. So the least I can do is touch myself, right?

I took one more puff from my cigarette before putting it out, freeing my hand. I sighed outward, bringing one of my hands to touch my chest, slowly running it down to my abdomen. I felt my body tense up, the cold air in the room finally stinging my skin. Still, I didn't bother closing the window.

I let my eyes close, moving one of my hands lower to caress my thigh. I breathed in, using my other hand to run along the side of my body. I was trying to mimic the way Spain touches me, but of course I don't think anyone could do it as well as he can.

Being a grown man, I used to feel awkward thinking about another man while touching myself. But Spain got me pretty used to having a man as my partner. Now it feels completely natural.

I groaned a little, feeling my erection getting harder. By now I wasn't really thinking about much except sex. And when I have sex on my mind, things get pretty interesting.

* * *

While I was caught up in what I was doing I heard a rather loud knock on my door, scaring the fuck out of me. I shot up in bed, snapping me out of my trance-like state. Spain was here already?

"Romano?" I heard his voice through the door, a little muffled.

Instead of saying I was coming or something like that I got up and walked over to the door. My heart pounding really fast, I wasn't expecting him to be here already. I guess I wasn't keeping track of time.

I opened the door slowly, revealing my Spaniard boyfriend. _Holy fuck, _the feeling that ran up my spine….

At first, Spain looked at me like he was intrigued, which confused me. Well it confused me until I realized I was still naked. But instead of feeling embarrassed or shutting the door on him to put some clothes on I grabbed him by the sides of his face and shoved my lips onto his.

Spain pressed his lips eagerly against mine, grabbing me by my hips and holding me against him. I moaned quietly, my erection pressing against his leg. I bit his lower lip, stretching it out with my teeth a little and staring him in the eyes lustfully.

I heard Spain growl as I let go of his lip, pushing me inside of my room and closing the door while still kissing me. I shoved him against the door, making out with him heatedly as I felt his grip on my hips return. I couldn't take it any more, I needed some god damn _stimulation _already!

I grabbed onto Spain's waist and began grinding my body against his own, making sure my hips were moving into his.

Thank God we're the same height.

I heard Spain moan lowly, using his hands to press my hips into his more. I did the same, pulling his waist against mine while he began grinding his hips into mine along with me. I could tell he wasn't getting much friction between his pants, so I stopped, getting down on my knees quickly.

Spain looked at me, confused. But of course he still had that 'horny as fuck' look on his face. I smirked, quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down with his underwear. I took his fully erect dick in my mouth a little. I'm not really a fan of giving him blow jobs, It just feels weird to give head…but I still gave him a few sucks and licks before pulling my mouth away and standing back up.

Spain was breathing a little heavier, his eyes looking glazed over. I smirked a little, pressing by body up against his and kissing him on the neck. Spain closed his eyes, trying to start grinding against me again. I growled, halting them.

"Are we gonna stand here and get off by rubbing our dicks together or are you going to fuck me?" I complained, both venom and lust in my voice.

Spain's expression changed from his usual aroused face to the look of _'I'm going to plow you so hard'. _

Spain took my hand, guiding me over to my bed. I thought he was going to lie down or something but instead I felt him push my down on it, followed my getting on top me. I groaned sultrily, enjoying the feeling of hitting the bed roughly. I watched as Spain slid his shirt over his head and threw it to the side of the bed, not really caring where it landed.

I then felt him lift my hips up a little with one hand, which was unexpected. I was about to ask him what he was doing but felt his finger prod at my entrance.

I almost yelped, but it came out silent. I could feel him press two fingers inside of me, prodding and stretching me.

I lifted my eyebrow, reaching forward with my hand to halt Spain'. "Stop, don't do that…" I breathed, feeling all flustered. I swear there were butterflies in my stomach.

Spain shot a questioning look to me. "But if I don't then-"

I interrupted him, rolling my eyes. "I don't care, just fucking put it in me. Did you forget to bring your IQ? I'm impatient remember?" I snapped at him, laying back down to wait for him to do what I asked.

Spain smirked, laughing lowly. "Yes, how could I ever forget. I swear your body's really needy tonight Romano…"

I shivered, sometimes that accent of his alone could bring me close to cumming. I blushed a little, getting up on my knees and proceeded to bend over. We usually have sex in the missionary position, but changing it up now and then was a good thing.

I looked back at Spain, trying my hardest not to blush. "Shut and do me already." I said, sounding a little irritated. But the funny thing is, I wasn't irritated at all, I was so fucking horny I couldn't stand it.

Spain stared at me for a second, making me feel embarrassed. But of course after his awkward staring he got on his knees, grabbing onto my hips. It seemed no matter what part of my body Spain touched, my skin would get chill-bumps. He has some other-worldly effect on my body that just made it submit and react to everything he did to it.

Out of nowhere I felt Spain press his dick against my ass, the tip about push inside. I tensed up at the surprise of suddenly feeling him there. It had been a little while since I had had something up inside of me, so I wasn't sure how I would feel.

But of course once I felt Spain push his dick in me more, I could already feel my body trying to make me involuntarily moan. Holy fuck, is this guy magic or some shit like that? Well I wouldn't call it magic, it was more like his body was my body's ecstasy, or it's aphrodisiac even. Whenever his came in contact with mine it instantly gets me aroused.

While I was trying to stifle my moans by biting down on my lip, Spain on the other hand was moaning loud, expressing his pleasure.

Once Spain was all the way inside of me I could feel my skin tingling all over my body. I felt so amazingly aroused at the moment I could hardly see straight.

I closed my eyes, feeling Spain begin moving in and out of me. My moans came out as small grunts since I was trying to hide them. If I let out every single moan that came to me then the room would extremely fucking loud, and that would be kinda embarrassing…

As I felt Spain prod around inside my ass to find my g-spot I could hardly take it. The way he moves inside of me is unreal and so completely stimulating it should be a sin from how amazing he makes me feel.

Once I felt him jab into my prostate and I let my moan slip out of my throat, sounding both high and low-pitched. I bit down on my lip, scrunching the bed sheets beneath in my hands.

I could tell Spain was smirked from the cocky laugh that left his lips. I felt him steady my hips in his grip again as he began repeatedly plowing his dick right into that spot. I kept moaning over and over again, losing my ability to keep them in. My mouth stayed open, a small string of saliva dripping down the corner of my mouth as I screamed from the pleasure.

Spain began pounding himself into me harder, groaning and swearing under his breath.

I pressed the side of my face into the mattress, furrowing my eyebrows and moaning. "_F-fuck_!" I bit down on the sheet, pressing my ass back into Spain's hips as he pushed inside of me again. "y-yes….fuck yes Spain…." I whispered through a smaller moan.

I heard a groan mixed with a moan come from Spain's mouth. "It feels so good Romano…." He growled, continuing his animalistic thrusting into me.

I felt a heat coiling in my lower abdomen, reaching one arm up to press my hand against my stomach. "I-I know…_fuck_, I'm about to c-cum…"

Spain didn't reply, but I could tell the feeling was mutual when I felt him speeding up. The faster and harder his dick went In and out of me, the more frequent my moans came out, interrupting one another and coming out in different pitches.

I felt the heat in my abdomen disperse, which made me know I was about to cum. I could my erection dripping tons of pre-cum already as well (not to mention I could feel _Spain's_ pre-cum dripping inside of my ass).

Since I was on edge, my body was extremely sensitive so every time Spain moved inside of me I would make some sort of obscene sound of pleasure followed by and fluster-fuck of swears.

I felt Spain slam inside of me one last time, pressing his hips into my backside as hard as he could as he shot his semen up into me.

I felt my body shiver, starting at me groin, coursing all the way up through me to my fingertips. I felt myself cum, moaning loudly while digging my nails into the bed. I came pretty fucking hard, still feeling Spain cumming deep inside of my rectum.

Once I stopped and my orgasm died down a bit, I collapsed down onto the bed. It had been awhile since I had such an amazing orgasm like that.

I felt Spain fall onto my back, his chest heaving up and down. I rolled over, making it where we were face-to-face. Spain smiled, kissing me on the head. I sighed contently, closing my eyes.

I ran my fingers through his hair, admiring how lovely he looked in his after-glow. "You don't have to leave yet do you?"

Spain laughed a little, shaking his head. "No, I'll leave tomorrow morning."

I felt relieved that he was able to spend the night with me. I really have been missing sleeping with him next to me.

Spain got up off of me, laying down on the bed. I smiled a little, getting up on him to sit on his waist. I leaned down, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Spain smiled up at me, staring intently at my face. "You're beautiful." He said, sounding love-struck.

I blushed, crossing my arms and turning my head to the side. "Hmmp…well you're retarded."

He knew I didn't really it mean it, Spain was used to my meaningless insults by now and knew I really meant 'thank you'.

I got off of Spain, proceeding to lie next to him and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes, sighing. I just noticed how extremely tired I was.

Instead of saying anything or doing anything, Spain just lightly placed his hand on top of my head and let me fall asleep.

I couldn't wait until I could go back to having Spain with me like this every single day.

* * *

**Reviews are _very_ appreciated ^w^**


End file.
